April Fools
by EcoSeeker247
Summary: What happens when Wesker doesn't retrieve something he needs?  Will those responsible for stalling his plans be allowed to walk free?  Or will they pay the ultimate price?  One-shot with RE4 and RE5 spoilers!


All right! This is a short one-shot of something I've been thinking about since the end of _Resident Evil 4_! I typed it up quickly, but I hope you like it all the same! I know the title doesn't fit with the setting, but I still thought it was appropriate! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Everyone belongs to Capcom.

_

* * *

__This _was it?

This was what I had sent her to Spain for?

_Disappointed_ couldn't even begin to describe how I felt in the moment I opened that package. I held the vial in my hands, rotating it back and forth as I studied its contents. This was not what I wanted. Not from her.

Her mission was to retrieve the sample. Well, she retrieved a sample, but not _the_ sample. Perhaps Krauser, my other expendable pawn, was correct in his suspicions towards her after all. I should have paid more attention to him. Instead, I placed my full trust in her, especially after she helped me acquire the G-virus after the incident in Raccoon City.

I trusted her. This whole time, I thought she was on my side. I thought everything she was doing in Spain was to help me achieve my goals. Instead, it was all a lie. And her recent package proved it.

In my hand was a Subordinate Sample of Las Plagas that she had stolen from Saddler. To any normal human being, this would not have been a big deal, but to me, it was. I had specifically asked for the Master Sample. It was part of the deal with Tricell, known as 'S' at the time. They were the ones who requested this sample so that they could strike a deal with me. But they wouldn't help me now. Not once I told them I had failed in retrieving the Master Control Plagas.

Damn her. Damn her and her incessant treachery. She was always a mysterious woman, even to Leon. Did she think I wouldn't find out what else she had done in Spain? She had not only disobeyed my orders, but she had also let Leon live after I specifically asked her and Krauser to kill him. I was sure she let him live out of obvious feelings for the government agent. Despite her mysterious personality, she could be quite the open book when it mattered. She didn't have to open her mouth to let me know that she loved Leon.

But enough with this rambling. I had to contact Tricell, to let them know of this little…_unfortunate_ mishap. It would be unfortunate for her indeed if this deal didn't go through because of what she did. I slowly picked up the phone and dialed Tricell's private line, and spoke to one of the head researchers.

"Albert Wesker!" the woman greeted smoothly in a slight accent, "It is nice to hear from you again. Did you get the sample?"

At first, I didn't know what to say. She had betrayed me. She had sent me the wrong sample and as of now, she was doing God knew what with the other one. "It seems I was only able to acquire a Subordinate Control Plagas," I explained simply. I refused to explain her betrayal.

The researcher on the other end was silent for a minute and then, she answered, "Well, it is not the Master Sample we wanted, but it is the next best thing. I shall arrange a meeting with you, and we'll fly you out here. And bring the Subordinate Sample with you. For the records, my name is Excella Gionne. And I'm sure we will be working closely together in the near future."

"I'm sure we will, Miss Gionne. Thank you very much." I hung up the phone and breathed a small sigh of relief. The traitor was lucky: the deal was still going to go through even with the Subordinate Sample. I was still going to create my new world after all. With samples of almost every virus known to man, this was sure to be quite easy for me.

But any mishaps with the Subordinate Sample and Tricell, and she would be the first to go on my list. I would track her down with all my resources and kill her myself. The woman in the red dress.

Ada Wong.


End file.
